koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hisahide Matsunaga
Hisahide Matsunaga is a retainer of the Miyoshi clan and later the Oda clan. Infamous for his cruelty, violent nature and cunning, he was said to have defied Nobunaga for his own ambition. He is famous for defying his foe until his end, allegedly smashing the tea pots that Nobunaga so desired. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC in Samurai Warriors: State of War and a Fire Ninja bodyguard. He is voted twentieth in the Samurai Warriors 4 character popularity poll. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is thirty-third place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in forty-third place. He placed forty-sixth in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Hisahide's appearances as an NPC are extremely rare, with him being a fire ninja bodyguard in Samurai Warriors 2 and later being made into a wise officer model for Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. When he's first made playable in the fourth title, Hisahide appears before Mitsuhide after Okehazama, proudly claiming himself to be the villain of the era. As the daimyo of Yamato Province, he aids the Saitō during their conflict against Nobunaga. Defeated and captured, he is brought to the Demon King and urges for his execution. Humiliated and embittered when Nobunaga spares him, Hisahide claims that his life and fate belong to him only, and that Nobunaga has taken them away from him. Joining the Oda in name only, Hisahide schemes to ruin Nobunaga's campaigns by colluding with various factions. He immediately suspects that his retainers' ambitions are divided and decides to use it to his advantage. When Nobunaga returns to Gifu, Hisahide hires Koshōshō and Magoichi to raise rebels and threaten the shogun in the capital. Foiled by Nobunaga's sudden return, Hisahide plots to hit closer to home by convincing Nagamasa to betray Nobunaga. Nobunaga reveals that he was aware of Hisahide's involvement in the event but mockingly holds Hisahide responsible of the subjugation, sparing him again. Deciding that Nagamasa's death at Noda-Fukushima isn't enough, he decides to prey upon Mitsuhide's insecurities. As he joins the Oda force at Nagashino, he tries yet fails to warp Hideyoshi's loyalties to Nobunaga. The Takeda's fall at Nagashino restores Hisahide's courage to take back his fate with his own hands. He is entrusted to protect Shigisan Castle during the Kii Province campaign and uses this chance to betray the Oda. Hisahide challenges his former lord to a final duel to the death and loses. Nobunaga is willing to spare Hisahide once more if he surrenders his favorite tea kettle to him. Set on claiming his own life on his own terms, Hisahide blows himself up with explosives hidden inside the tea kettle. His death impacts Mitsuhide, prompting the latter to rebel. His 4-II centric narrative begins with him assassinating the shogun before the main setting, Yoshiteru Ashikaga. He is captured by Nobunaga and the Oda troops soon after. His request for his death and his humiliation to be spared is repeated, leading to a reprisal of his schemes from the previous title. This time Hisahide coaxes Katsuyori to place his bets on the Takeda's cavalry prior to Nagashino. With each scheme, Nobunaga smugly orders Hisahide to lead the campaign, makes his knowledge known of his involvement, and spares him the death penalty. Infuriated by the indignation, Hisashide is driven mad in his obsession to stage a grand end for himself, rebelling and blowing himself at Shigisan Castle. Hisahide's final plot has him rely on Munenori. He survives his supposed death and goes into hiding within the Yagyū manor. He convinces Motonari to join his assault on the then vulnerable Honnōji. Since he failed to convince Mitsuhide to revolt, he frames the general for his instigation and slaughters the Oda. Rejoicing the renewed ownership of his life with Nobunaga's death, Hisahide blows himself up with euphoria. In Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada, he does not appear in the main story at all due to it being Sanada-centric, not being part of the Oda forces during conflicts against the Takeda. However, he first appears under the Oda banner at Noda-Fukushima taunting Nagamasa Azai, for not committing to his betrayal and sends fire ninjas to attack his previous Miyoshi allies, if not stopped, they retreat from the battle, causing a morale drop for the Azai army. His rebellion is instead done as part of the battle at Kizugawa, where he joins Takakage Kobayakawa, the Saika and Mōri in opposing Nobunaga, and despite beating back Nobunaga's navy and warships, it fails leading to Hisahide having his execution, rather than blowing himself up to his own fate, like in previous games. Warriors Orochi Hisahide Matsunaga makes his debut for the series in Warriors Orochi 4. He first robs Guan Yinping of her Ouroboros Bracelet before tricking her party into fighting the Tachibana forces, whom he lured in under similar circumstances. When both forces unite and defeat him, he surrenders, having become bored with the cliché development of events. When Sun Wukong arrives, Hisahide attempts to slip away, only to be attacked by Sun Wukong's clones at the exit. After the battle he returns the bracelet back to its owner and joins the Coalition as a means to keep a closer eye on him. Kessen Matsunaga appears as an elderly and feudal lord in Kessen III. He occasionally defies and belittles Nobunaga. In the Japanese script, he speaks in a sleazy and mocking Kyoto accent. Though reputed as a betrayer, villain and an odd lover of tea pots, Nobunaga spares him after his first rebellion and allows Matsunaga to join the shogunate army. He eventually defects and rebels the same time as Murashige. Prior to the Siege of Shigisan Castle, Nobunaga tries to negotiate for Matsunaga's surrender but he refuses. After his final defeat, he states that he is impressed with Nobunaga before he blows himself up in one of , his castle's towers. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Hisahide was surveying the situation in the capital before the UMA threat hit. He syncs his return to his Miyoshi masters with the protagonist party's arrival in Kinai. Already aware of the agents' capabilities, he wastes no time introducing them to Nagayoshi and outlining the plan for retaking their UMA infested territory. Nagayoshi is too pale with depression to act so Hisahide stays by his side to nurse him. He requests for the agents to carry out his plan in his stead. When Nagayoshi's spirits are restored enough to lead a counteroffensive against the UMA, Hisashide discreetly leaves the front lines to spy on Hatsuna's sorcery. At the dimensional hole's sealing, he reveals his true colors as an ambitious trickster. Hisahide feigns loyalty to the Miyoshi so he can bide his time to study the dimensional hole's powers and use them for his own benefit. His main goal is to someday conquer the land for himself. He extends an offer for the agents to join him before the repairs to space-time separates them. Hisahide is escorting his lord for a whimsical visit in the capital during the Strange Eiroku Rebellion event. Matsuri worries that Yoshiteru's historical assassination will take place with their presence, asking the protagonist to keep a firm eye on Hisahide and Nagayoshi. After the protagonist's party saves the Miyoshi from the UMA swarm at Yamazaki Castle, her fears for the Miyoshi lord are unfounded. Nagayoshi requests for Hisahide to look after the roaming Miyoshi Trio and the two shoguns' forces. Acting on his lord's orders, Hisahide leaves the Miyoshi Trio to their business and heads to Makishima Castle. He is followed by Jyoka (Fujitaka's wife) and Kiiya (Fujitaka's daughter). Since they are too busy chatting with one another, Hisahide entrusts the protagonist's party to deal with them while he prepares defenses. Matsuri inquires about her suspicions through subtle means, yet Hisahide catches onto her and bluntly clarifies his loyalties to Nagayoshi. His lord may be foolish, but his heart is true; he is a worthy instrument for conquering the land under his name. As he interacts with Jyoka and Kiiya, the maidens collectively realize Hisahide acts crudely but has a kind heart for others. He watches over the pacified castle before moving to his lord's defenses at Funaokayama Castle. Geten no Hana Though Hisahide is already dead by the time Geten no Hana takes place, Nobunaga mentions him by his first name during his first romance event. He states that he took Tsukumonasu, a prized tea jar once owned by Yoshimitsu Ashikaga, from Hisahide's possessions; he uses it to personally brew and serve tea to Hotaru and his brother. Nobuyuki identifies it and uses it to cryptically describe his impressions of his older brother's conquests. Character Information Development Designers conceptualized Hisahide to be "the eccentric". His vibrant purple highlights, asymmetrical silhouette, "shape-shifting" clothing, and the plentiful spiderweb decorations follow the goal of making him an "overly complicated" Warriors character design. His weapon symbolizes his character's trickiness. Personality A profound artist who relishes the intricate style of the tea ceremony and its instruments, Hisahide holds himself in high regard as a man of class and talent (deeming himself to be the "greatest villain of the era"), and is a rather dark-minded individual who enjoys messing with others (this also extends to others' suffering at times and the use of frequently twisted schemes), and often speaks out his actions "in the name of evil". He hates the concept of people's lives being dictated by fate, as well as showing disgust for having one concept as an excuse to justify the another opposing one in a poor sense. Through this, Hisahide is easily provoked when it comes to having his own fate somewhat messed with, something Nobunaga often exploits much to Hisahide's chagrin and often crushing his ego. Hisahide also shows a rather vocally-crazed side in terms of his form of speech, as well as a slight sense of humor in terms of playing tricks on other people for his own amusement (he also is known for sticking his tongue out occasionally). So far, his goals despite being something anyone would normally oppose, have a slight sense of charisma (especially with his relationship with Munenori). In Warriors Orochi, he is interested with Fa Zheng, often complimenting at how the strategist doesn't hesitate playing the villain. Sima Yi also catches his attention, as Hisahide notes how the strategist often enjoys bragging about his superiority through his strategies and tactics. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he is symbolized by the kanji for "sin" (罪) and "defy" (叛). His default weapon is partially named after Tsuchigumo. It's not clear if it is meant to be the mythological creature or the archaic insult, but either definition would apply for his Samurai Warriors character. Hisahide's third weapon in Chronicles 3 is the blade Honebami. Originally a naginata owned by the Ōtomo, it was refashioned into a sword by the time the clan settled in Bungo Province. The blade was later given to Ashikaga Takauji as tribute before it passed unto different individuals. Legends claim that the sword's name originated from an incident when one of its owners accidentally sliced the bones of a friend during a prank gone wrong. Among those who owned Honebami, Hisahide valued the blade greatly, only returning it back to the Ōtomo for a heavy sum of gold. His rare weapon is Kunimaro, a name given to one Tsuchigumo in the Yamato Bumi. He was among a group of five who defied imperial rule with their brutishness and taunted the emperor's army to come for them. They got their wish as they were hunted and mercilessly slaughtered by his men in days. The blood from their corpses was said to have stained the entire countryside thus leading to the unceremoniously named "Camellia valley". While the narrative describes them to be demons, many suspect that they were bandits. Yagatsuhaki, another name for the demonic spider, is used for his DLC weapon. Hiragumo Kettle, Hisahide's heirloom, was named because its surface resembles the binding of a spider's web. Legends and myths will state that smashing it or dying with it was Hisahide's last act of defiance to Nobunaga. Both warlords supposedly treasured it yet Hisahide wanted to be sure that Nobunaga would never be able to claim it. Even its pieces could not be recovered, lost forever in the castle rubble. In reality, the kettle –or at least a replica or duplicate Hiragumo– exists today. This version of the kettle was one of Nobunaga's treasures and was named because he would never part with it. Due to his affinity for the kettle, it can be common for portrayals of Hisahide to be affiliated with a love for tea. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Kessen III (English) *Kōji Ishii - Samurai Warriors 4, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Hisao Egawa - Kessen III (Japanese) *Shigeru Chiba - Nioh Live Action Performers *Kentarou Araki - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Yukimura to Gorin no Ken *Shouta Minami - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Mugen ~Honnoji no Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi -Rei- Okehazama Zenya ~Kyoudai Soukoku Hen~ Quotes :See also: Hisahide Matsunaga/Quotes *"Hisahide, what is that insect there? It rings from within its nest, a bell cricket perhaps?" :"You are correct, my lord. It is the bell cricket from last year. It is essential for the insect to seek shelter, to prolong its lifespan. Lord Yoshiteru should learn from it and treasure his living days. We wouldn't want anything ...unexpected... to happen to that dear head of yours." :"Was that a threat, Hisahide? On what grounds do you think you have the right to order the shogun!? Out of my sight!" ::~~Yoshiteru Ashikaga and Hisahide; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"I never dreamed I would be facing you." :"Oh, I know you. You are Sakon of the Tsutsui, correct?" :"I'm honored you would remember me. But you should have never shown your face here." :"Why would I leave when I'm ravished by the pleasure that surrounds me? This battlefield is the greatest stage I have ever created! The ground is soaked crimson, and never-ending wails of those precious seconds away from their life's end quiver and reverberate around us. Exquisite. Wouldn't you agree?" :"... You're just as crazy as I thought. Time for you to die for this land." ::~~Sakon and Hisahide; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Thank you very much, Mister Hisahide. Thanks to your help, I was able to complete my assignment." :"I was simply doing my job, as well. Do be careful on your way home, my dear." :"Thank you very much." :"Now that was a sight. You sure were awfully nice, Mister Hisahide." :"...Hmph, I could tell from her eyes. She'd believe anything I said, no mistaking it. And if she found out she'd been had, she'd just blame herself. No fun to be had deceiving someone like that! Those that lose faith in everyone and everything, who curse and despise me from the depths of their despair... Those are the people to deceive!" :"I... seriously don't get it." ::~~Lady Hayakawa, Hisahide, and Hanbei; Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 *"Hehehe, nice to see another villainous looking face join the ranks!" :"How dare you! Suddenly appearing and calling a man a villain!" :"Please, I mean it as a compliment! In a good way. You like the same things as me, right? Strategy, traps, plotting. These things give a person a certain villainous aspect!" :"Gah. I can't refute that. But I think you should take a look in the mirror!" :"Hehehe, you're right! As one recognized by all as a villain, I simply came to greet one the same as myself!" :"Gah, I can't tell if he's a villain or just very courteous! But that's all part of his plan, surely. This one may be even harder to handle than Zhuge Liang!" :"Hehehe. You seem confused. That means our first battle is my victory!" :"What? You used that exchange to determine victory? Wait! Gah, no, you don't have to wait. Just know I will repay this in kind!" ::~~Hisahide and Sima Yi; Warriors Orochi 4 *"Master Nobunaga, you must know, people are petty little things with petty little concerns. You have to be careful who you trust, you know. That's just something you've never learned." ::~~Addressing Nobunaga, Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , ( ): Lobs a bomb forward to launch any targets. If it connects, then the next input can be done which involves him jumping to the air spike-slashing the enemies downward for an area-of-effect slam causing a small quake. First input must connect for the second to come out. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Stuns the enemies with a purple-explosion bomb to the ground. The next input causes Hisahide to send a parade of exploding energy spiders forward with his free hand that explode a set distance while twirling his weapon for a windup (which also has a hitbox behind-and-beside Hisahide). Hisahide slashes afterward; if is tapped one extra time upon the second input, it will be charged/winded-up enough for Hisahide to slash out a cutting wave forward that inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , ( ): Stuns the enemies with a small forward spider web blast then ignites a bomb while still holding it beside himself as he braces. Hisahide then throws a bomb in front of them with a wider-ranged purple explosion as a finishing touch. Not inputting any quick tap during the move's startup will have Hisahide perform the bomb portion of the charge attack without the prior spider web. : , , , , , ( ): Rushes forward circularly while dragging his sickle along the ground, fire columns then rise from the ground around the areas Hisahide dragged and in front of himself as well, via igniting left-behind gunpowder. If is tapped again for the next input, not only Hisahide will spin an extra time, but he'll be buffed with the aura from his R1 '+ , ( ). Inflicts crashing knockback and is somewhat hard to aim. : , , , , , , , : Horizontal reap to the left, then right, then upward-left, then a downward-rightward strike to a leftward-horizontal strike repeated twice, ending in a turning downward strike to his left. Hyper Moveset : : Quickly slides forward to reap with his sickle in an upward slash. Each odd-numbered input is an upward slash to his right, and each even-numbered input is to the left instead. : , : Reaps his sickle along the ground to his left in a sweeping slash. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : Tosses up a bomb in midair then reaps away at it when it falls with his sickle. : , , , : Same as his Hyper S2. : , , , , : Same as his Hyper S3. : , , , , , : Sends spiders of energy out, then reaps forward as they explode in front. : , , , , , : Ends his Hyper Attack string by slamming his sickle in front of himself for a small quake that inflicts crashing knockback. : , : Slashes outward with his sickle to the ground. : , : Tosses a bomb to the ground in front of him at an angle, which causes a ground-hitting quake. One of the few jumping charges to not have the quake center around the user. : : Tosses bombs in succession to the ground as his advances forward. The finisher involves him slamming his sickle three times (to the right, left then center) for trails of blazing and exploding fire, then takes a bowing gesture at the end. Each attack during the said finisher can be aimed slightly and has slight homing capabilities, as well as each blast doing a notable amount of damage compared to other Musou Attack finishers. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Throws three large spider webs on the ground in tandem with bombs, causing the said bombs to get stuck underneath. Soon after snapping his finger, the bombs explode which cause the webs to erupt alongside the shrapnel. :'Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: :Spirit Cancel: Braces himself somewhat as he rushes forward. :Deadlock Attack & Mighty Strike: Slashes his foe twice, then lobs a bomb at them for the finisher before recovering in a suave turn. The finisher however, can possibly miss if Hisahide is too close to his target. :R1: Puts both hands on the ground in a low-crouching position to emit a web array around himself. Stuns enemies with a very long-and-slowed down hitstun animation with no damage. :R1 '+ , ( ): Creates a larger array right afterward and sends forward three series of energy spiders that explode in front. If is inputted again quickly enough, Hisahide will perform a marveling gesture while also sending a larger array of spiders all around himself. Can attack right afterwards, though the spiders themselves cannot destroy barricades that are immune to Hyper Attacks. :'R1 '+ : Holds up a bomb with his free hand above himself, which explodes in his grip and damages any nearby enemies, including Hisahide himself (which cannot kill him however, but can drag him to 1 HP). :'R1 + , ( ): Same as before; if is tapped again quickly however, Hisahide instead brings out a second bomb as he puts away his sickle, then takes a leap and smashes both bombs into the ground to damage and knockback any foes nearby (but still takes damage from it). Recovers from the second version very quickly, and buffs him with an aura that allows him to send extra energy spiders that explode per normal/Hyper attack; lasts for a set time but also ends when Hisahide is knocked down or hit into the air. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : Tosses a bomb to his right. : , , , : Tosses a bomb on his right side with the same purple explosion as his non-mounted C4. : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Hisahide's fighting style heavily incorporates bombs and explosives. Several of his attacks are spider-themed, matching his attire. However, a majority of his moveset despite its powerful area-of-effect capabilities tends to be lacking in terms of attack speed, which overall makes him a bit sluggish. His buffing Special Skill 2 also comes with risks since he always causes damage to himself when using it, often requiring the use of C5~2 in order to safely buff himself without any self-damage inflicted. Weapons :See also: Hisahide Matsunaga/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Battle of Nagashino - Ishiyama Honganji Conflict Historical Information .]] During the 1540s, Hisahide served as a vassal under Masanaga Miyoshi before betraying him for his childhood friend Chōkei. He then became a representative for his companion in the capital of Kyoto while gradually gaining influence there as governor. Although he continued to support the Miyoshi family during his conquest of Yamato Province, sources claim that he secretly had members of Chōkei's family murdered to consolidate power over the entire clan through the young heir Yoshitsugu. However, the youth was also under the guardianship of Nagayasu Miyoshi, Masayasu Miyoshi, and Tomomichi Iwanari. Despite the daimyo's distrust towards the Miyoshi Triumvirate, he willingly collaborated with them to subjugate the shogun Yoshiteru Ashikaga in 1565. After Yoshiteru's death, Hisahide was free to wage war against his former allies. He suffered numerous setbacks at Sakai the next year and was forced to leave the area behind. His battle against the Miyoshi also resulted in the destruction of the Buddhist Tōdai-ji in Nara, causing others to condemn Hisahide. He eventually surrendered to Nobunaga when the latter took over Kyoto during the month of November. To survive, Hisahide participated in the Oda's campaigns for several years while retaining control over Yamato. He also secured Nobunaga's favor by sending him a precious tea item called Tsukumogami. But in truth, all this was to give the daimyo enough time to overthrow Nobunaga. He even conspired with the Miyoshi briefly in 1573 only to resume his conflict with them when the alliance proved useless. Four years after, he left Nobunaga's side once more to gain independence in Yamato, though this time the Oda had him cornered at Shigisan Castle. Defiant even in the face of defeat, Hisahide and his sons killed themselves. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Nioh Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters